thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Anvil
Team Anvil is a Delta Force fireteam that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in the mission "Black Tuesday". The leader of Anvil is Grizzly. Team Metal links up with Anvil prior to entering the New York Stock Exchange, where Anvil is pinned down by heavy Russian fire. The two Delta teams clear the courtyard outside the Stock Exchange before entering the building. Metal continues to the route as per their objective while Anvil pulls security outside. They are unsuccessful in holding off hostile forces however, as Russian forces are able to follow Metal after some time. Anvil however, does succeed in holding off the enemy long enough to prevent them from having a major impact on Metal's objective, as they manage to get to the ladder by the time the enemy has gotten into the building. Anvil survives "Black Tuesday", and proceeds to duel with hostiles on the rooftops during the time after Metal destroys the jammer. They are later seen in "Hunter Killer", where the briefing shows three green boxes near the area of the Jammer just as it blows up, and given that Metal has four members, it is clear that this is Anvil. Notable Members *Grizzly - Team leader *Thumper - Possible second-in-command *Worm Trivia *All of Team Anvil use an MP5 as their primary weapon. These are seen with no attachments. *All members of Team Anvil have no fixed appearance. *Although extremely hard to notice, Anvil members have extended mags on their MP5's, as they will fire at least 45 rounds, and then reload. *Team Anvil is the only Delta Force Team that uses the MP5 exclusively. *Team Anvil's members survive the events of Black Tuesday, as they can be seen on the mini-map after the Jammer has been neutralized. Therefore, it is unknown as to how they were over run, yet no members were killed. *Team Anvil will still be downstairs after the enemy comes after Metal, and the player can still get the "You Abandoned your Squad" quote for leaving the building. *The player can get all three members outside, either through going back to the area they appeared in, and then running back to the exchange, or throwing grenades at the member near the elevator. However, two members will always be outside at any given time. Having all three members outside will allow Anvil to be a bit more effective in their defensive battle with the Russians, but this has no effect on Frost's mission. *It is possible to support Anvil when they go outside, but this results in Sandman yelling at Frost to come back and go upstairs with the group. However, going outside later on when the enemy upstairs has been engaged will result in the "You abandoned your Squad" quote. *Team Anvil will in most cases, fight at least one member of the Russian forces at any given time. However, enemy forces only spawn when Frost goes back inside the building, or isn't looking at the Memorial Building. Enemy forces will not spawn after some time once they have been killed, and it will become silent except for sporadic gunfire from other areas of the city, and fighter jets and artillery going off in the distance. *Team Anvil is the only three man Delta Team in the game. The reason for only three members being in the team is unknown. *Team Anvil is the only team in Delta who survives the game without any casualties, as Onyx and Granite Teams are completely eliminated and Metal members Sandman, Truck and Grinch are killed, leaving Frost the only survivor. *Anvil is the only supporting team in the Delta missions that plays a major role, as Grizzly is heard in multiple missions, and Anvil stops the enemy from getting into the building, allowing Metal to destroy the jammer and allow American Forces to have a chance at winning the Battle of New York. *Anvil members will pull out a Five-Seven to kill hostiles when they can't reload, or if they get in a hand to hand fight, but this is rare. They will usually fight the enemy hand to hand, then use their MP5 to kill the opponent they kill. *Anvil members are invincible throughout the entire time they are present. *Anvil team appears to have been flashbanged or stunned in some manner, as they all survive "Black Tuesday" despite being overrun. *When on the roof, once the player has activated the Predator, it is possible to get a failure due to friendly fire if a player hits Grizzly, Thumper, or Worm directly with the missile, near misses that hit them will not count toward friendly fire, only a direct hit. *Anvil, if the player goes upstairs, and comes downstairs, will still be firing on the enemy, and hostiles will still spawn, even if the player can't see them. It still is possible to assist Anvil, via usage of the XM25 and it's ability to blow up shots when in proximity of an opponent that is exclusive to singleplayer. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions